In the modern home and office environments, the proliferation of electronic devices in general, and radio frequency (“RF”) devices in particular, has resulted in a great deal of RF noise in these environments. Because of the corresponding increase in reliance on RF signal communications (as a result of the proliferation of such devices), the increased RF noise and corresponding rise in noise floor at various locations can create challenges for implementing reliable RF-based systems and/or devices at these locations.
For example, in a busy modern downtown area of a city, access to and performance of wireless data services on various types of wide area networks (e.g., cellular data networks) and/or local wireless networks (e.g., WiFi networks) may be more difficult relative to accessing such networks in suburban and/or sparsely populated areas. This can be due to an increased demand for, and subsequent increased noise level associated with, these networks.
Some networks, however, may rely on various frequencies that, while not being as crowded as the WiFi, cellular, and/or other wireless frequencies, may be subject to jamming and/or an increasing amount of noise as well. The amount of noise therefore may fluctuate over time and location, and at any rate, reliable devices for measuring such noise may not be available due to the different radio interfaces required to sense such signals. There may be no way to know how much noise exists at a location until a device or system relying on RF signals is installed at the location and activated. Thus, a system or device may be installed at an installation location, but may not function properly after being activated due to RF noise at that location.